


Organ Donor

by NaGaKi108



Series: Grey Bones [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Character Death, Dark Logan, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insane Logan, Mad Scientists, Mentions of Cancer, Murder, Organ Theft, Other, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaGaKi108/pseuds/NaGaKi108
Summary: When is a human actually dead?When your heart stops pumping blood? When the lungs no longer send oxygen? When the brain stops all functions?Or is it when you are forgotten? When no one else in the world can remember you? When the last ties of your family tree are snapped by destiny?





	Organ Donor

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is basically what inspired the fanfic.  
> In case you ignored all the warnings I put in the tags, allow me to be extremely specific.
> 
> Logan kills all the others in this story. In Virgil and Roman's case, he had explicit permission and it can be -in a very loose way- considered as euthanasia. In Patton's case, it can be considered more of a passion murder.   
> In all cases, however, Logan harvests their organs and uses them on organ transplants, which is something he had as a child and shaped the way for his brain to question when someone does die.
> 
> Virgil is a depressed man who considers no more reasons to live and is tired of his life. Roman is frustrated and thinks he won't amount to anything and accepts Logan's offer.  
> Patton and Logan had a romantic relationship way before the situations of this fanfic, and it ended because of Logan's own insanity. Both eventually had their own families (Patton had a child who died during childbirth, Logan had a number of children and lived enough to meet his grandkids).
> 
> In other words, Logan might or might not be a serial killer, but he for sure killed the tree of them. The killing is not descriptive but it has some references as to how he did it.
> 
> Also, Logan sees ghosts.

Logan had a question.  
It started as a simple thing, a small part of his brain suddenly piping up and questioning things. Mostly what his brain questioned was " _who were the kind people who sometimes came to visit him?_ "

His parents had once explained that they had been kind to him when he was really sick one time, and then continued to be kind ever after.  
He stopped questioning it after he grew up; after he found out he had the kidney of their dead child.

But the more worrying question started there.

When is a person really dead? What makes them dead?  
Is it when their hearts stop beating? When their brains no longer send signals to their bodies? Or is it when they are forgotten?

He wanted to start experimenting the second he could, but he knew. He knew this was morally ambiguous, he knew he would be judged. So Logan waited, building a foolproof reputation for himself and slowly playing the game.

He had to be normal, to keep his immoral curiosity deep in the dark spaces of his mind. And so the years went by, and he was flawless in reputation. And he started his new chapter.

He escaped to forums, to people with deep depression he could slowly manipulate. When their ghosts started appearing around him he ignored them as he had done since he was born.  
They were only prototypes of what he wanted to do, after all.

The first candidate he seriously considered was a tired man with purple eyes. He came to Logan on a forum, explaining how he had no personal ties but maybe he might be of help, at least for science.  
His second candidate was an actor who had been rejected one too many times, his argument a simple "I want to go down in history"  
His third candidate was a father of no child, who had lost it all in a delivery room where his child gave his first and last breath. The difference between them was that the last candidate wasn't aware of this.

He's not sure when he starts talking to his candidates. He can't remember when Virgil sat down in front of him while he worked on his findings.   
But he can remember the slow-forming connection, a tingle of regret for what he still wanted to do. He can remember when Virgil grabbed his hands and pressed them to his neck, begging, b _ecause Logan had promised and to please make it end._  
He can remember the warm laughter of the semi-transparent young adult -only a few years younger than Logan- and the curious but slightly pressing question of where exactly had his heart ended up in.

Roman is slightly harder to forget. He appears at the end of the opera, a hand dramatically lifted in the air and the grace of someone who might or might not dance.  
The connection isn't as deep as it was with Virgil, mostly because Roman is so different from him, and it's complex to find common ground and the chance for affection. It ends differently too, with a strong sedative and a stronger poison. He does disappear to the pigs - like Virgil did-, but it feels different.  
When he reappears at the end of his bed there's no urgency to his voice - not like Virgil, who tried for nonchalance and ended up talking fast, hurried, higher pitched than normal- but there is caution when he asks about his liver and his kidney. Logan tells him to ask him tomorrow evening and Roman vanishes with a nod.

His story with Patton is longer, is filled with a pain he refused to acknowledge. He loved him, twistedly, darker, with a destructive force that ripped apart whatever they could've had.  
A week after _making Patton accept_   -because he refuses to acknowledge that Patton  _ **did not want this**_  - he finds him curled up in the bathroom -the father's last resting place - crying and holding his stomach. He remembers his screams, his urgent and hysterical questions of where his lungs ended up in. Logan answers with a cold stare and a simple

"What do you need to breathe for?"

He reaches his conclusions a few years after. When Roman's parents find their way to the soil of the earth, when people stop visiting Roman's grave and his apparition dilutes slowly, translucent and shining in the wind while Logan places dried up flowers on his grave.

He confirms it when the always vibrant flowers that were present in Virgil's empty grave dried up and died -the last of them being placed by an older version of Virgil, his older brother he explains-. As a small tribute to his first subject, he leaves colorful flowers full of life and a small offering of bitter chocolate. Virgil laughs at him and tells him that as long as Logan remembers him then there's no way he's disappearing.  
Virgil laughs at the irony that now he is stuck in a longer and more boring existence than before.

At the end he accepts that his emotional involvement to the experiment might have tampered with the results, he concludes it when Patton's spirit follows him to his own death, but he figures - _the not twisted part of him, the part that hated what he was doing, what he **did**_ \- that one can't forget his first love.

He dies with a small smirk on his face, cancer eating his cells and his body, the agony of it seeming as a fitting punishment for what he did to three people he appreciated. He dies surrounded by people who didn't know his darker secret, and with three spirits who disappear when he breaths his last breath.

**Author's Note:**

> This was on tumblr and then I modified enough of it to clear some plot points and be able to work on the second part of this story.  
> [in any case, my Tumblr is Analogically-prinxiety and its under the "necro writes" tag]
> 
> Also, fully inspired in the song "Organ Donor" by Jeremy Messersmith


End file.
